cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tsing Lo
http://images.wikia.com/cybernations/images/thumb/a/a0/Nadc_newflag2.jpg/300px-Nadc_newflag2.jpg Nation Information Tsing Lo is a very large and older nation at 94 days old with citizens primarily of Chinese ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tsing Lo work diligently to produce Spices and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Tsing Lo will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Tsing Lo has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tsing Lo does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It's borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Free speech is considered taboo in Tsing Lo. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tsing Lo will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. Category: Nations Release of National Magazine "PWANG!" #1, January 26, 2007 AP Release (TAO, TSING LO) - The recent national development and release of Fast Food has led to many more citizens becoming obese. The hamburgers and partially hydrogenated fried chicken strips, primarily made popular in the Western World, have since made Tsing Lo the next victim in the terrorism known as obesity. Independent reporters have publicized photographs of fast food production companies adding massive amounts of sugar, trans fat, and nicotine into the classic hamburger ingredients. Concerned citizens have struck back by opening hundreds of "Chinese Food" restaurants to deliver world-wide, in hopes of attacking the Western World with poisoning of MSG. A recent interview with an avid lover of the "Chinese-American cuisine" in the Western World had these results after questioning of the quality of the food: "It's great! I could eat this stuff all day! In fact, I have been! I just.. .ju..ca.." The man then began foaming at the mouth and had numerous brain seizures. The culinary battle is on; Tsing Lo: 1, Western World: 0 #2, February 5, 2007 AP Release (TAO, TSING LO) - It is astonishing to see that in a mere month of it's existance, the nation of Tsing Lo has grown to over 5,000 citizens. The technological advancements are moving it steadily forward to becoming something other than a feasible force in the East Asia region. Just in the past month, the government has passed bills allowing the construction of a harbor and factory to further it's development. The economy has been going through a dramatic boom period ever since. It is the bill being signed this month that has the population in such an ecstatic state. Within the next week, the governing body of Tsing Lo will decide on where to build the first national bank. With this bank, and the systematic program of banking across the country, the citizens of Tsing Lo will no longer have to keep their earnings stashed away under a kitchen floor tile. Saving will be cherished and rewarded, and the people will see a side to life that had previously been unattainable. #3, February 6, 3007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) - The setting of the sun last evening was a symbol to many citizens of Tsing Lo. To some, it was just the end to a busy day of field work. To others, it was the sign of a nation on-the-rise progressing that much futher. But to all of them, it marked the end of a violent coup in the capital city, resulting in the deaths of over 50 people. As the bill of building the country's first national bank in Chi Pwan Center was being passed, a horde of armed militants raided the legislation hall and used force to take control. Senators from the nine eastern districts were slain, and even more politicians - still unidentified - were killed in this horrific revolution. After taking authority and claiming responsibility for the situation, one man delivered a press conference to deliver his conceptions. This man called himself Pingtze Tse Yangchi, and confirmed that he was the original bloodline of the nation's founder, Pingtze Chuang Elliott. Proceeding the distribution of official documentation, the populace was relieved and even supported the new change in government. The name of the nation's capital was also changed from Tao(in rememberence of the first established religion in Tsing Lo) to Pingtze(in rememberence of the nation's founder). Rallies were staged across the country to collect support and donations for the new Transitional Government, and change in national religion from Christianity to Shinto. Former leader and figurehead president of Tsing Lo, Ryan Elliott, could not be found for questioning or opinion. It is still unknown as to if he was one of the many slaughtered or if he has escaped to safety outside of our confines. Nonetheless, today is another fresh start for such a struggling nation. #4, February 23, 2007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) - Since last month?s political coup in the Capital city, which underwent a change in name from Tao to Pingtze during the revolution, the nation has been riding an ?economic rollercoaster?, so to speak. Shortly after the change in government, the Average Gross National Income dropped to a devastating low. Despite promises of resurrection and rebuilding from Leader Yangchi, many citizens just wanted to make more money, and didn?t care about his abstract words. It wasn?t until this past week that the turn for the better finally occurred. In an amazing trade guild established by the NADC, Tsing Lo became involved with resources such as Coal, Fish, Furs, Gems, Gold, Silver, and Wine. Clearly such resources have boosted national happiness, and all citizens are experiencing much wealthier and uplifting lifestyles. In fact, a recent poll by PWANG! Magazines show that the national happiness rating is up over five points since this change in trading agreements. The economy is up, people are unbelievably happy, and Leader Yangchi will get to live another day holding the reins behind Tsing Lo?s power. In a related story, NADC records show that Tsing Lo is one of the fastest-growing nations in the alliance! With a daily efficiency rating of over 102, it is easy to see how we are climbing the ranks so quickly. Tsing Lo also holds the honor of being the youngest among the NADC?s top 50 strongest nations. #5, March 28, 2007 Issue lost. #6, April 8, 2007 AP Release (PINGTZE, TSING LO) – It has come to our attention that PWANG! Issue #5 has been lost in the depths of the periodical world. It is with great displeasure that I, along with the editors of this magazine, must report that there are no reserves of such issue, and it will in no way be reproduced in any circumstance henceforth. Our apologies. In nation news, the month of April kicked off with a bang for our country. It was less than one month ago that Pingtze Tse Yangchi crowned himself King of Tsing Lo, but already the population is getting sick of it. “Honestly, it’s just boring,” said one distraught citizen. “I mean, yeah, I was all for it at first. But now it’s just like… come on.” Dozens of others spoke their opinions as well, a majority of them with negative references to Yangchi being King. Reporters counted over 2,500 banners supporting Communism, 1,500 for Judaism, and 3 for Democracy at the protest event. Rumor has it that the King does not plan on stepping down anytime soon, regardless of demands from “his people”. The upcoming month will put his durability to the test for sure. After a devastating blow to national growth in early March, Tsing Lo has been on the road to recovery for the past two weeks. The efficiency rating has returned to a steady growth rate of 101 NS per day, a decent average for Tsing Lo. King Yangchi claims that the NADC Tech Market is to thank for such a driving economy. “It really just puts us back on top… donating to a worthy cause anyways because it’s other members of the alliance. Plus, we’re getting an amazing discount on technology and becoming one of the strongest nations in the NADC! It’s great!” King Yangchi also stated that Tsing Lo achieved the goal to become a top 40 nation in an alliance of 272. “We’re ranked thirty-three! Can you believe that? I can’t. Thirty-three. And we’re still going up! I can’t see how you people don’t make me a god after this!” An expected 900 NS is arriving in Tsing Lo this week, raising the total to over 10,000, and making our nation a member of the Spartan Division. Until then, keep your pwangs saved for PWANG! Trade Agreements Unbroken: Pigs, Coal Kanbinland: Wine, Cattle Austremeny: Fish, Gems Vetch Field: Wheat, Furs Aethalia: Silver, Gold Category:Member of North Atlantic Defense Coalition